


Clever's story

by FNAFgamer4373



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAFgamer4373/pseuds/FNAFgamer4373
Summary: The helltaker girls don't really get along well with the new recruit, Clever the sarcastic demon. Until they learn her story..
Kudos: 7





	Clever's story

"Clever! Get the fuck off me!"  
Clever, the sarcastic demon, was currently clinging onto Zdrada, the bitch demon. "Make me, bitch!" Clever said. Clever, like Cerberus, was a dog demon, so she was known to cause trouble. But unlike with Cerberus, no one really liked Clever, especially Judgement and Zdrada. "Oh I'll make you you little-" Zdrada kicked at Clever's face, falling over on the process. Clever quickly got up and made a dash to Helltaker's room. "Get back here you little shit!" Zdrada chased after Clever. Clever opened Helltaker's door, slamming it closed and dashing underneath his bed. Helltaker, confused, bent over. "What did you do?" He asked, looking confused. Just then Zdrada kicked the door open. "Where is she?! That stupid mutt?!"  
"What did she do?" Helltaker asked calmly. "The stupid bitch wouldn't get off my leg!" Zdrada yelled. "You're overreacting...now shut up. You woke me up when I didn't want to be awakened..." Pandemonica, the tired demon, appeared at the doorway wearing pajamas, looking tired and upset. "But-"  
"I'll deal with her..now go." Zdrada growled before stomping off with Pandemonica, slamming the door shut. "You can come out now Clev..." Helltaker said softly, sitting down on the floor. Clever poked her head out, looking frightened. Helltaker held his hand out to her. Clever sniffed at it before rubbing her face on it, emerging from under the bed. The door to Helltaker's room opened again. "What did she do now..?" Lucifer asked, walking over and sitting beside Helltaker. Helltaker explained the situation, while Clever went to sit in his lap, her head resting on his knee, and her legs still on the floor. "We should probably tell everyone else about her, this has gone on long enough.." Lucy muttered. Clever sat up, shaking her head no. "Clever they can't keep treating you like this! I'm tired of seeing you hide in here all the time! I'm telling them whether you like it or not." Lucy stood up and opened Helltaker's door, walking out and shutting it.  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
"What's that in your hand?" Cerberus said all at once, looking curious. "Files on someone."  
"Files? Like, things to keep track on a demon?" Malina asked. "Yes. Its files on Clever." Lucy stated. Everyone groaned at the name. Even Justice's smile faltered. "I have you all here to learn more about her, and why she behaves the way she does." Lucy ignored everyone's look of boredom and annoyance. "I don't see why it's so important. Can't we just snap her neck already?" Pandemonica, now the sadistic demon, grinned. Everyone except Azazel seemed to nod. "Absolutely not! This is important information that you must learn! It'll explain why Clever acts the way she does, and you will sit through it, or no pizza later, am I clear?" Lucy growled the last couple of words. Everyone immediately shut up. No one liked getting on Lucifer's bad side. Lucy held the papers in front of her and began to read what was on there.  
"Clever the sarcastic demon.  
Age died: 15  
Reason for being in hell: first degree murder  
Info: Sarcastic, Clingy, trouble maker, 5,3, Partially blind  
Story: Clever was at the age of ten when her mother left her. She was left with an abusive father, and little friends to go to for safety. She and her mother had a close relationship, and when her mother left, she had developed bad abandonment issues. At age 15, Clever murdered her abusive father, and hung herself. Clever suffers with PTSD and depression, but is known to hide it very well by playing off with sarcasm, earning the title 'The sarcastic demon.' Clever tends to be clingy sometimes because of her abandonment issues. She will often get into fights with others, one of the reasons why she is blind in her right eye. She doesn't know much on how to make friends, and this makes her separated from everyone else."  
Lucifer put the papers down, signaling that she had finished. No one said a thing. Justice had her shades up in shock, revealing her grey, sightless eyes. Azazel had her hand over her mouth, tears threatened to spill. Everyone seemed very shocked, and Pandemonica just looked disgusted by what she heard. "So...you told them huh?" A voice was heard from the left of the crew (Forgot to mention they're in the living room). The girls looked over to see Clever coming out of the shadows. "C-clever- we uh-"  
"You know what?" Clever through her hands up, sticking her middle fingers up and walking out the door. "Clever wait!" Azazel tried stopping her, grabbing her jacket. Clever turned back to face the Curious Angel, baring her teeth at her, snarling. Azazel jumped back, rushing over to Modeus. "The fuck is your problem?!" Judgement asked furiously. "All of you! And to think we could have been friends..how dumb could I be. I'm leaving." Clever opened the door and slammed it shut. No one said anything. "We messed up." Malina said. Pandemonica stormed towards the door. "Monica? W-where are you going?" Modeus asked, still holding onto a trembling Azazel. "I'm gonna find our housemate..since everyone else is just sitting here being lazy." Pandemonica said bluntly before opening the door to the house and leaving.


End file.
